The butterfly effect
by Ninadesucre
Summary: Una mariposa agita sus alas. Un huracán es creado. - La vida de Lissa nunca ha sido sencilla, pero siempre ha sobrevivido. Ahora necesita hacerse más fuerte para lidiar con lo que se avecina, por suerte tiene un murciélago de su parte. [Original character here]


**Hello**! Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no subía nada a y estoy nerviosa XD He cambiado de cuenta *no diré mi usuario anterior, porque me da vergüenza{¿}* y espero poder compartir muchas historias a partir de ahora! :D

En este fic no solo saldrán varios personajes de la trilogía de Nolan, sino que pienso incluir alguno más del fandom de DC comics (Como Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Harley Quinn…).

Tengo ya siete capítulos escritos de este fic, depende de si gusta o no subiré el resto :( *tengo bajo zero mi esperanza de que pueda gustar{¿}* / Si tenéis curiosidad por este fic, podéis ir a mi canal de YT *está en mi página de perfil* y allí encontraréis videos del fanfiction :) Quizás os ayude más a visualizarlo!

Y ahora sí, os dejo leerlo :3

* * *

Una sencillamente despertaba mejor entre sábanas de seda y confortables cojines amontonados ergonómicamente, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como nuevo… Hasta que decidía levantarme. Ahí era cuando mis piernas flaqueaban, derrotadas, por las temibles agujetas. Ahí era cuando mis costillas se encogían presas del pánico, apretujando a mis pulmones haciendo que cada bocanada de aire fuese todo un milagro. Ahí estaba mi cabeza suplicando no seguir. Caí de bruces al suelo, parando parte de la caída con las manos (mis codos se resintieron al instante). Gimoteé patéticamente esperando que nadie se atreviese a verme en tal estado.

Obviamente Dios no me tenía mucha estima, pues la puerta se abrió de par en par para mostrarme a un Alfred risueño. Bajó la mirada al suelo tras percatarse de que yo no estaba en cama. Rodé hasta quedarme boca arriba y cerré los ojos, quizás si le daba la suficiente pena me perdonarían un día. Pero no fue así. Alfred también debía de odiarme.

.-Levántate. –Gruñó la persona que Alfred había traído para recordarme mi propósito en la mansión Wayne, el cual no era (mucho a mi pesar) disfrutar de las ventajas de ser adinerado.-Levántate. –Volvió a repetir como si una segunda vez fuese a remarcar más el mensaje. No era que su tono autoritario no me llegase lo suficiente hondo como para temerle y levantarme al instante, es que sencillamente mi cuerpo no estaba conectado con mi mente- Alfred, llama un taxi, la señorita Hathaway no se hospedará por más días en la mansión. –Y para darle más énfasis a su sentencia, golpeó el suelo con su bastón.-

.-NOOOOOoooooooooooo… -Supliqué dándome la vuelta como una croqueta y alargué los brazos como si fuera a agarrarle del pantalón cual niña de tres años, solo que a mí me falta ser elastigirl para llegar hasta él en esos instante- Por favor, Bruce, puedo hacerlooo… -Pero Don cascarrabias ya hacia ademán de darse la vuelta, Don mayordomo hacía rato que se había ido (rezaba que no fuera a pedir el taxi de verdad)-

.-Pues levántate. –Dijo esta vez de espaldas a mí.- ¿Por qué nos caemos? –Preguntó mientras yo colocaba las manos en el suelo para tratar de hacer el impulso suficiente como para ayudar a tenderme en pie. Me arrodillé y tomé una bocanada de aire, alcé la mirada para descubrir que se había volteado esperando una respuesta-

.-Para aprender a levantarnos. –Respondí mientras acababa de alzarme, cada hueso de mi cuerpo me dolía pero traté de ignorarlo. La mirada de mi anfitrión era severa, de repente mirando esos ojos oscuros caí en la cuenta de que no había dudado por un instante que yo me fuera a levantar.-

.-Bien, hoy empezaremos con cien vueltas. –Dicho eso cerró la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo para acabar de despertarme. Me giré para tomarme mi venganza particular, cogí uno de los cojines de la cama y lo estrujé mientras le ponía la cara de mi instructor. _Ese amargado de la vida_… Finalmente lo lancé contra la pared, deseaba que fuera su rostro estampándose contra la superficie dura y cementada, y me dispuse a prepararme porque no iba a soportar que, después de la escena de hacía unos segundos, llegase tarde.-

Una ducha caliente le sentó de maravilla a mis músculos doloridos que dejaron de quejarse tanto y se pusieron a trabajar. Abrí el armario para escoger entre la multitud de prendas deportivas un pantalón largo y una camiseta de tirantes. Ningún vestido, ningún tejano, ninguna blusa. Bruce sabía cómo cuidarme.

Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, lo suficiente para que pudiese apreciarse el pequeño tatuaje de mi nuca. Sabía que el señor Wayne no iba a poder apreciarlo tanto como mi orgullo lo hacía, pero era mi modo de no desfallecer en aquel momento. Necesitaba un motivo para seguir adelante y aquello sencillamente me mantenía con vida.

.-Arroz. –Murmuré al ver un pequeño bol encima de una mesa auxiliar en la inmensa cocina. De repente me sentí como la mascota de la casa Wayne, demasiado animal como para darle a comer en la mesa del comedor. Con cubiertos de plata, platos de porcelana y delicadas servilletas de seda. Alfred sencillamente había dejado un bol de plástico rosa con el nombre de _Lissa_ grabado en él con grandes letras redondeadas, seguramente también era cortesía del buen gusto del señor Wayne.- Arroz. –Repetí.-

.-Arroz. –Repitió Alfred mientras secaba una cristalina copa con un paño, me senté delante del bol y removí los granos de arroz con los dedos- No lo subestime, señorita Hathaway, el arroz va a ser un poderoso aliado en el día de hoy. –En un principio pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, pero finalmente concluí que lo decía muy en serio pues me miraba fijamente y había dejado de secar las copas.- Hay diferentes tipos de arroz, cada uno con un determinado tiempo de cocción. –Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano mientras con la otra libre tomaba cucharadas de arroz- Son hidratos de carbono, por lo que directamente son productores de glucosa… Que le darán la energía para el día de hoy. –Se aclaró la garganta para proseguir.- El arroz que esté más cocido le dará energía inmediata, mientras que el que haya estado menos tiempo irá más lento… Por lo cual cuando se le acabe la energía inmediata, dispondrá de la otra. –Asentí algo asombrada, aunque no acababa de encontrarle el gusto al desayunar arroz.- Apresúrese… El señor Wayne ya la está esperando fuera.

En efecto el señor Wayne estaba esperando fuera. Se había aposentado en una reconfortante hamaca mientras sostenía con una mano un anticuado cronómetro.

.-Corre. –Fue todo lo que tuvo que pronunciar para hacerme poner en marcha. Mis músculos respondieron, en primera instancia por lo menos, bien al ejercicio. Me detuve al dar la primera vuelta a la mansión Wayne.- ¿He dicho que pararas? Creo recordar que dije cien vueltas, ¿o quizás has ido tan rápida que yo solo he podido contar una? –Resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco y troté de nuevo. A la cincuenta vuelta mis pulmones ardían como las mismísimas llamas del infierno- Felicidades, vas por la mitad.

.-Un descanso. –Imploré mientras apoyaba las manos en los muslos y jadeaba como un perro apunto de desfallecer. Bruce se echó hacia adelante, con su pétrea mirada dirigida a mi persona y entonces me sentí como la hormiga más insignificante de la colmena. Saqué las fuerzas de dónde fuese necesario y eché a correr nuevamente como si no hubiese mañana (no quería ni imaginarme como sería el despertar del próximo día, seguro que _aterrador_)-

Al cabo de los minutos perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado y me desplomé en algún punto del recorrido. La vista se me había nublado, quizás por la falta de oxígeno que le estaba llegando a mi cerebro debido a que mis pulmones se acababan de declarar en huelga general. Quizás los ojos se habían añadido a la protesta. Rodé hasta quedarme boca arriba, tendida en el césped sin poder abrir los ojos para contemplar el cielo azulado. Sin embargo podía imaginármelo perfectamente, con esas esponjosas nubes que cambiaban de forma cada vez que la brisa soplaba suavemente.

"_¿Qué te pasa, Liss? ¿Ya te has quedado dormida?_" Sabía que no era real, que solo era un susurro surgido de mi delirante mente que no tenía cosa mejor que hacer que torturarme a base de bien. Quise responderle, pero aquello iba a suponer demasiado esfuerzo por lo que me quedé en silencio. "_¿Qué esperabas conseguir?_" Dijo otra voz, una de muy distinta a la otra. Arrugué la nariz como si pudiese percibir el olor de su aliento golpear mi rostro, el alcohol se filtraba por cada poro de su piel. "_Solo eres una chiquilla._"

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando un cubo de agua fría me cayó encima del rostro, tuve que toser y voltearme para no ahogarme pues había respirado más de la cuenta. Me retorcí hasta tomar varias bocanadas de aire, luego alcé el rostro para encontrarme con el único heredero del apellido Wayne. Había dejado su bastón a un lado, quizás para evitar la tentación de golpearme con él hasta hacerme reaccionar, y ahora cargaba con un cubo vacío.

.-¿Regando las plantas? –Pregunté intentando parecer chistosa y elocuente, pero su mirada fría y sin sentido del humor me recordó por lo que estaba allí. No era precisamente para hacerle reír- Espera. –Por segunda vez en el día tuve que soportar el tremendo esfuerzo de levantarme, esta vez lo hice sin la ayuda del discurso de Bruce. Esta vez había hecho algo más que voltearse, estaba caminando para alejarse de mí- ¡Espera! –Grité desesperada y al intentar seguirle di un traspié que por poco me manda al suelo nuevamente-

.-No, no puedo esperar. –Respondió deteniéndose. Hubo una pausa de silencio dónde solo pude escuchar mi pesada respiración, mi pelo estaba empapado de agua y sudor haciendo que varias gotas se me metieran en los ojos- Cuando decidí aceptar tu petición, lo hice porque creí que ibas a tomártelo en serio.

.-¡Pero si solo me estás obligando a correr! –Le grité cabreada mientras movía un brazo señalando el camino por dónde había estado trotando durante horas, Bruce se había volteado para mirarme nuevamente. Me sentí estúpida allí con el brazo alzado y con el rostro contraído en rabia- Te pedí que me entrenaras para ser fuerte, no para ganar los cien metros lisos. –Se acercó dando un par de zancadas, se situó frente a mí imponentemente y me sentí realmente enana a su lado. Sin embargo hinché el pecho orgullosa y dispuesta a remeter contra su discurso, no pensaba quedarme callada.-

.-No tienes resistencia alguna. ¿Cómo pretendes aguantar en una pelea? –Pero lo hice, cerré el pico mientras me tragaba mi orgullo con cucharas soperas.- Necesitas resistencia. –Asentí lentamente, totalmente cohibida- E ingenio y rapidez. –Había abierto tres dedos de su mano, intuía que tenía algo reservado para los dos restantes pero no quise preguntar.- No solo es cuestión de saber golpear. Si golpeas, te devolverán el golpe y entonces volverás a caerte desplomada. –Finalmente se separó de mí y echó a andar fingiendo que cojeaba- ¡Si quieres quedarte da cincuenta vueltas más!

Dejé que se marchara sin dar yo un paso al frente. Alcé mi vista hacia el cielo, ya no se filtraba el sol con tanta intensidad sino que varias nubes se habían apoderado del azul para volverlo grisáceo. Se avecinaba tormenta. Me llevé las manos a la coleta y la rehíce para que ningún mechón de pelo me molestara, cogí aire y eché a correr.

Bruce estaba delante de la puerta estaba vez, Alfred estaba a su lado portando un paraguas negro que era lo bastante grande para cubrirlos a los dos. Efectivamente una tormenta se había desatado y la lluvia caía fuertemente hasta formar cortinas de agua que a veces dificultaban ver más allá de dos palmos, sin embargo esta vez podía ver perfectamente al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Mientras que él podía ver perfectamente a esa chiquilla de aspecto penoso, cubierta de barro y empapada por la lluvia. El terreno se había vuelto fangoso durante varios tramos y había resbalado más de un par de veces, aunque esta vez no había tardado ni un segundo en volverme a levantar.

.-¡Cincuenta vueltas! –Le grité con todas mis fuerzas para que mi voz resonara por encima de la lluvia. Pude entrever, o quizás me lo imaginé pues había una distancia considerable entre ambos, una media sonrisa en su rostro y aquello, ante mi sorpresa, me satisfizo. Entonces me desplomé contra el suelo.-

Desperté a los poco minutos, entonces me encontraba tiritando envuelta de toallas y mantas en el baño de la planta baja de la mansión Wayne. Alfred estaba llenando una bañera mientras su protegido me mantenía derecha sobre una alfombrilla de baño. Todo a mi alrededor era blanco inmaculado, miré a mis pies y me di cuenta que lo estaba manchando todo de barro.

.-No se preocupe, no hay nada que una buena limpieza pueda arreglar. –Dijo Alfred en cuanto me vio avergonzada, aquello no me alivio lo más mínimo pero dejé de prestar atención cuando me sentí desfallecer de nuevo- ¿En que estaba pensando? –Abrí la boca para contestar pero me di cuenta que la pregunta no iba formulada hacia mí, sino que el mayordomo miraba directamente al heredero Wayne- Debería de haberla detenido en cuanto la tormenta se detonó. –Le regañó pero él no dijo nada, yo me limité a tiritar nuevamente pues las toallas se estaban ya humedeciendo quedando lejos de su reconfortante sequedad.- ¿Qué pretende demostrar? –Dejó que la bañera se llenara por si sola y se levantó para coger un par de nuevas toallas de una estantería. Bruce tiró de la toalla que llevaba enrollada al cuerpo, castañeé al intentar dar una negación. Tenía la extraña y verídica sensación que alguien se había deshecho de mis ropas deportivas en algún punto de mi inconsciencia.- ¿Qué puede convertirla en usted? –Aquella pregunta me produjo un escalofrío o quizás lo hacía la fiebre, la cual empezaba a sentir con toda intensidad.- ¿Qué todo el mundo puede ser Batman? –Nuevamente, y sin previo aviso, mi mente cayó en la oscuridad mientras que mi cuerpo se golpeaba contras los azulejos blancos inmaculados dejando otra mancha de barro que limpiar.-

El siguiente momento de lucidez apareció con aroma de sales de baño y vapor de agua. Aún notaba mi cabeza embotada por la fiebre, pero me encontraba infinitamente mejor que hacía apenas unos minutos (al menos calculaba que no debía de haber pasado más de cinco minutos desde mí caída en la inconsciencia). Alguien había dejado una toalla estratégicamente colocada bajo mi cabeza a modo de almohada, aquello era lo más cercano al paraíso que podía imaginarme.

.-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Hasta que su voz me devolvió al más profundo infierno, a pesar de que su tono había sonado tranquilo y hasta con un cierto destello de preocupación (o eso quería pensar mi fuero interno).-

.-Bien. –Mascullé y en un intento de preservar mi pudor más íntimo me zambullí en la bañera hasta la nariz, quise creer que la espuma era lo bastante espesa como para no dejar entrever algo del contenido de la bañera. Algo estúpido porque alguien debía de haberme metido en la bañera y los habitantes de la mansión únicamente se limitaban a dos en aquel momento.- ¿Me has visto desnuda? –Pregunté sin tapujos a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos. No dijo nada. No pregunté nada más.- Largo.

.-Podrías volver a desmayarte y eso te costaría la vida, no voy a arriesgarme. –También podía caérsele la estantería de las toallas encima y abrirle la cabeza, era algo a lo que _yo_ podía arriesgarme.- La fiebre no va a librarte del entrenamiento de mañana. –Asomé la cabeza por encima de la bañera y aunque estaba tentada de quejarme, finalmente me quedé con el pico cerrado. Se levantó de repente para alcanzar una de las toallas- Si sigues ahí por mucho más tiempo te quedarás arrugada como una pasa. –Le hice señas para que se diera la vuelta, cuando obedeció le arrebaté la toalla bruscamente y salí de la bañera para caer nuevamente rendida ante la flojera de la febrada.-

Estaba siendo arropada por un reconfortante albornoz cuando desperté nuevamente de mi ensoñación, entreabrí los ojos lo suficiente para saber que debía de mantenerlos cerrados. Escuchaba la voz lejana de Alfred y sus pasos detrás de nosotros, intentaba hacer por todos los medios que su discurso llegara dentro de la sesera de Wayne pero ni con una taladradora iba a conseguirlo. Cerró la puerta en sus narices cuando entró dentro de mi aposento. Estaba siendo cargada por sus musculados y fuertes brazos, en parte olía a lluvia y me dejé llevar por el pensamiento de que quizás hubiese salido a cogerme al verme desplomarme, aquella imagen solo podía ser superada si en ese instante no llevase puesta la camiseta. Me jugaba el resto de mi vida apostando que el tipo tenía unos buenos abdominales.

.-¿Vas a convertirme en ti? –Pregunté cuando me depositó en mi cama, se sorprendió al verme despierta pues me miró directamente con los ojos como platos. O quizás se asombrase de que hubiese escuchado sus palabras con Alfred.- No creo que me quede bien el negro. –Aquello le sacó una carcajada y pude deleitarme con el sonido nuevo de su risa, debería de reír más a menudo.-

.-Ya, supongo que a nadie le sienta tan bien como a mí. –Se mofó con egocentrismo y quise atizarle pero me encontraba demasiado cansada, además dudaba que me dejara golpearle aunque aquello tuviese el mismo efecto que una mosca chocándose contra su hombro.- Descansa, Liss. –Susurró y tendió las sábanas sobre mí, nuevamente estaba en mi reconfortante cama. Me acurruqué bajo ellas cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo al instante.-

Desperté bañada de sudor y con el paladar seco debido a la pesadilla que me había encontrado en mis sueños más profundos. Salté de la cama y por instinto me abalancé contra la ventana, comprobé que estaba cerrada desde dentro y que nadie la había forzado para entrar. Tomé una bocanada de aire. _Cálmate Liss, solo ha sido un sueño, los sueños no pueden alcanzarte_. Apoyé la frente contra el cristal, estaba fresco y aquello le vino de perlas a mi cabeza. Estuve unos minutos allí de pie hasta que decidí poner remedio al paladar seco, bajaría a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

.-Pues vuélvelo a intentarlo. –Me detuve en seco por puro instinto, supuse que la voz de Bruce tenía ese efecto en mí: paralizarme y hastiarme. Al instante comprendí que él no podía haberme visto, porque si algo era yo era ser silenciosa. "_¿No querrás despertar al monstruo, verdad Lissa?_" Repetí las palabras de André para mí misma. El señor Wayne estaba en un pequeño despacho hablando con Alfred, la puerta estaba mínimamente entreabierta y pude verlos a ambos hablar cara a cara. Me fascinaba la relación que estos dos mantenían.- Nadie está fuera del sistema, todos dejamos huella tarde o temprano. –Repuso y Alfred emitió un profundo suspiro- Su nombre debe de ser falso, ¿has probado con la ficha dental o comparando su rostro con alguna grabación…?

.-Nada de nada, señor. –Le interrumpió, todas esas magníficas ideas ya se le habían pasado por la cabeza al mayordomo. Di unos pasos para acercarme más a fin de escuchar mejor la conversación- Es un fantasma, no existe. –Me agaché apoyando la espalda contra la pared, recogí mis rodillas con los brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en ellos.- Señor… No me da buena espina, quizás no debería de seguir con esto.

.-Sabes que no puedo, Alfred. –Escuché como daba golpecitos con su bastón contra el suelo, seguramente estaba alterado debido a la conversación y ese era su modo de expresarlo- Rachel la trajo hacia mí por una razón, debo ocuparme de ello. –Rachel era la mujer con la que me había topado por las calles de Gotham, ella me había traído directamente en presencia de Bruce Wayne y allí había empezado todo. Empezado para mí, acabado para ella… Pues Rachel había muerto al día siguiente.- No voy a defraudarla, Alfred, es lo que Rachel hubiese querido… Ella esperaba que…

.-Como quiera, señor, seguiré buscando. –Alfred había cortado con aquello el discurso auto destructivo de Bruce a tiempo. Yo me levanté en ese instante pues era el momento de abandonar el puesto antes de que me pillaran espiando.- Espero que comprenda que Lissa no es un bebé en un capazo que Rachel dejó en la puerta de su mansión… -Para que no me cupiese ninguna duda al respecto, Alfred pronunció mi nombre bien alto y claro.- Es una mujer con un pasado indetectable que, por si no lo ha notado, ya sido instruida antes. –Ese comentario sí que me descolocó y sorprendió, debería de andarme con cuidado con Alfred si quería permanecer en la mansión por más tiempo.- Es rápida, incluso a veces más que usted. Tiene el triple de resistencia que mucho de los policías de Gotham…

.-Confío en Rachel. –Y la conversación se dio por finalizada con ese comentario. Me encerré nuevamente en mi habitación como si nunca hubiese salido. La luz de la luna brillaba en el cielo con la suficiente intensidad como para iluminar por ella sola todo mi aposento.-

"_No existe_." Repetí las palabras de Alfred en mi cabeza mientras que con suma lentitud me deshice del albornoz que cubría mi cuerpo y me situaba frente al espejo, volteé para quedar de espaldas a él y giré mi cabeza para mirar por encima de mi hombro el reflejo que éste ofrecía. Bruce no era estúpido, me había visto desnuda y no habría tardado en reconocer todos las cicatrices que surcaban mi espalda. Eran líneas finas pero torcidas debido al trazo impreciso de un borracho.

Las marcas le conferían a mi espalda el dibujo de unas alas que nunca iban a poder desplegarse, atrapadas en gruesas cicatrices de piel sonrosada.

A mi hermano le habían dado una sonrisa eterna en su rostro.


End file.
